My Favorite Game
by Broken Eros
Summary: It's just a game, they've been playing it for years. Robbie will soon find that the game isn't as simple as it seemed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Victorious because if I did, I'd pour all this Raderade all over the show.

It was all a game, one that had been going on as long as he could remember. He said something stupid in an attempt to be funny, she followed with some witty retort that made everyone laugh.

Then, when no one was looking she would smile at him, in that way that sent his heart racing. A way that he knew inexplicably, that smile was reserved for him, and him alone. Of course no-one ever seemed to notice it besides him and he didn't dare draw attention to it, lest he should lose the small bit of affection he got. Over time, the game became less of a distraction and more of a goal, he began to take every opportunity to see that smile, and she began to relish their time together, alone in a crowd of people who didn't even seem to notice their ever growing attraction, but as all good things must, it had to end sometime.

"Gosh Jade, you're a total jank" Tori Vega sighed biting off a piece of her french-fries as she stared across the lunch table at her off and on friend. Jade simply raised a single eyebrow, smirking wickedly as she replied " My oh my, Jade you are such an uncouth lady, I would never dream of behaving in such a fashion" Jade drawled in her best southern-bell accent, hoping to get a rise out of Tori, she was rewarded when Tori shouted an aggravated. "I do not talk like that". She paused and after a moment stared around her friends "I don't, do I?" She asked.

Beck, Andre, and Cat all began to mimic Jade's impression of Tori much to the Latina's annoyance. " That doesn't change the fact that your a total gank to Robbie. Your always hitting him and insulting him." Tori said glaring at her frenime.

Jade, however, didn't seem to notice, as she calmly continued to eat her lunch. "It's almost like Jade is a little girl with a crush" Cat giggled, causing all eyes on the table to land on her with a question look, or in Jade's case, a glare meant to set the faux red-head on fire.

"Cat, what are you talking about" Tori asked slowly, her voiced a mixture of patience, patronization, and confusion. Cat looked around at the rest of the table noticing the looks she was getting and shrugged nonchalantly. "My brother had this girl who used to beat him up all the time. She'd hit him, trip him, make fun of him, she was constantly terrorizing my brother. Kinda like Jade and Robbie, anyway, on the last day of school. She found out it would be her last year at the school, so when the class went to recess. She cornered, my brother where no one could see, and she kissed him". Tori awed loudly, causing everyone to stare at her. She shrunk back slowly "Ruined the moment, keep going Cat". All eyes lingered on Tori for a moment longer before turning back to Cat.

Cat shrugged again "To this day my brother says that was his first love" Cat giggled as she began to eat her lunch again. There was a moment of silence as the group looked at the steadily darkening Jade and the oddly quiet Robbie. "Jade, do you by chance have a crush on Robbie" Beck asked slowly. Jade glared at him for a moment. "Are you kidding me, Jade hates me" Robbie broke in causing Beck to look at him. The boy was shaking from what Beck could only guess was barely contained rage.

"She hits me, makes fun of me, some days I don't even want to get out of bed because I don't have the strength to deal with her, and you guys are sitting here trying to make it sound like some grade-school crush!" Robbie yelled. "Robbie" Tori muttered reaching out a calming hand, that Robbie deftly slid away from.

"No, I'm done here" with that Robbie rose as stormed away. The others all stared at Robbie's retreating form helplessly. "Well, I'm done" Jade announced standing with her now empty tray, " Since you guys broke Shapiro for the day, I think I'll call it an early day and head home" Jade announced as she turned and made her way out of the lunchroom, ignoring the mutters of protest as she left.

Robbie made it all the way to the Janitor's closet before he began to breakdown. He heaved deep gasps for air as he processed what had just occurred, he had just lied, outright lied to his friends.

"I can't believe you just did that" Rex looked at Robbie with wide eyes, staring up at the hyperventilating ventriloquist. "What was I supposed to do Rex, let them figure out what was going on between me and Jade? " Robbie shot back in breathless annoyance. "Somebody should, there might not even be anything to figure out, you ask me man your head is whacked, and you're just imagining this whole thing with Jade". The puppet shot back, shaking his head at Robbie's antics. " Think about it man, so she smiles at you, only after she's made you miserable first, maybe the girls just happy that your sad." Rex laughed at the thought either not noticing or not caring about Robbie's darkening scowl. "What are you saying Rex" Robbie asked not liking where the conversation was heading.

"I'm saying that maybe Jade really does hate you, if she really did have feelings for you, why not ever show them, why be with Beck when your so readily available. Face it man, the girl just loves to hate you" Rex spoke gently reaching out with wooden fingers and lightly tapping his friend on the hand.

Robbie's anxiety drained away with a sigh as he realized the implications of Rex's comment. " I've been imagining that the hottest girl in school has been flirting with me for who knows how long." Robbie sagged against the wall as he realized what that meant, he had been dreaming of winning Jade's affection for years, he had been so desperate for her that he had imagined that her daily derision and humiliation had been some sort of screwed up flirting.

"Oh man, I really am pathetic" Robbie sighed. "That's right, now slide down the wall slowly in despair" Rex chuckled as Robbie did just that.

"Are you always this moody, or is it only when I'm involved?" Jade questioned as she stood in the doorway of the janitor's closet. "He's always moody, but whenever you're involved he's like a manic depressive with a sugar rush" Rex chuckled manically, turning to look at the morose form of Robbie. "In fact, one time he-mphh" Rex was cut off as Jade's hand wrapped around his mouth. With a violent tug, Jade jerked Rex from Robbie and with a maniacal laugh of her own, turned and threw the Rex out of the closet. " Dag girl !" Rex shouted as he slid down the hallway before slamming into some nearby lockers with a loud bang.

Robbie looked up, watching as Jade shut and locked the door before turning back to him. "Look if you're here to make fun of me, just get it over with" Robbie sighed as his head drooped to touch his chin. "Why would I be here to make fun of you Shapiro?" Jade asked her hands on her hips as she continued to stare down at him. "Isn't it obvious, because you hate me. I mean, I know you hate everything, but you have some sort of special hate-on going for me." Robbie laughed bitterly. Jade's responding laugh was anything but bitter as she moved next to Robbie and slid down next to him. "Robbie, you think I hate you, really?" Jade laughed, causing Robbie's head to rise only to stare up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"What else could it be, I mean your always hitting me, and insulting me, you never do anything nice and" Robbie's rant was cut off as lightning crashed behind his eyes. The feeling was so alien, yet so familiar, it was like when he has stage kissed Trina, or Cat, only a thousand times more intense. It was if he had swallowed joy in it's purest form, and it radiated through him so much that it felt he would burst if he didn't stand up and scream his happiness. The moment passed, and the softness of Jade's lips pulled away from his own.

Robbie stared at Jade blankly, as she pulled back, she smiled at him, a mixture of joy and hesitance, and behind it, all Robbie could swear he saw a brief glimpse of fragility, she blinked and it was gone replaced by a devilish smirk that sent Robbie's heart racing. " What the hell just happened' Robbie muttered blankly as he continued to stare at Jade as she simply shrugged, a light chuckle passing through her pillow soft lips. " Something I've been wanting to do for years, to be honest I kinda thought it would never happen." Jade laughed at the stupefied look on Robbie's face.

"Wanted, for years" Robbie asked slowly still not fully understanding or believing what had just happened, though the tingle of his lips seemed quite real." Well duh puppet-boy, that was what started the game" Jade laughed leaning over she rested her head on his shoulder marveling at how comfortable it felt.

That jolted Robbie's brain back into order, he turned to look Jade in the eye as best he could. "The game, you mean I wasn't imaging it" Robbie asked trying to contain his raging excitement. Jade snorted at Robbie's transparency. " Jeez Shapiro, and here I was about to give you credit for being smooth enough to lie to all our friends, but to answer your question, no you didn't imagine it." Jade smirked.

It was as if he had just been told Santa was real, Jade West had actually been flirting, with him ! He felt himself relax into Jade the tension of the past few moments draining away. Jade noticed as well, and with a small nod of satisfaction, she moved to stand. She had only risen a few inches when Robbie's hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her back down and flopping into the boy's lap. It took every bit of willpower for Jade not to blush, but she managed if only barely to mask her embarrassment with indignation. "What the hell Robbie!' Jade growled, trying to rise again but finding her arm locked in a gentle but firm grip.

"Nu-uh, your not getting off that easy Jade, I want some answers" Robbie ordered, the flush spreading across his cheeks ruining his commanding demeanor. Jade took in his stern blushing face, and shrugged, settling herself in his lap as best she could, which required quite a bit of rubbing and grinding that let her feel Robbie's excitement, Jade chuckled at Robbie's flustered look, wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled wickedly.

"What kind of answers, lover-boy" Jade giggled enjoying the steadily deepening blush on Robbie's face as he tried his best to remain stoic. " Why do you do this Jade, your all mean and cynical around everyone else but your sweet and personable when it's just you and I ". Robbie asked letting his fingers trace small circles across Jade's back.

Jade frowned for a moment, her face becoming serious as she looked at Robbie. "With girls like Vega, when she smiles at you, it really doesn't mean much because she's always smiling. Same with Cat or any of those other happy-go- lucky girls who eat rainbows for breakfast. What do you feel when I smile at you, Robbie?" Jade asked, her voice still serious as she stared at the boy beneath her.

"Honestly, it makes me feel special, you always scowl, sometimes you even smirk but when you actually smile. It's the best part of my day." Robbie said simply, enjoying the blush that crept up Jade's face as he spoke. " Exactly, I'm not all sugar around everyone else because I don't do fake happy, off stage anyway. Besides, your the only one who makes me feel like this." Jade blushed deeply as she said it burying her face in Robbie's shirt to hide her steadily rising blush.

"So, what now, I mean. Do we seriously just try to go back to the way things were." Robbie asked, lifting Jade's chin to look her in the eyes. Without a word, Jade leaned in and kissed him, the feeling of her lips against his was no less electric yet somehow it was bittersweet. Jade rose to her feet without a word and made her way to the door. When she turned back to face him, Robbie could see the barest hint of tears in her eyes, though Jade showed no sign of it as she smiled at him.

"For now, sweet puppet-boy, we play the game" Jade's smile, broke Robbie's heart for his sake and her's. He stood on wooden legs placing a smile on his face he hoped mirrored Jade's. " What happens when the game ends Jade ?" He asked withholding his own tears with no small amount of difficulty.

The smile Jade gave him this time was one of those he knew was meant for him alone. Without a word, Jade turned and walked out the door leaving Robbie standing in the Janitor's closet. Slowly the tears receded and he was left smiling warmly as the memory of that smile lingered in his mind. She hadn't said a word but Robbie understood what she had meant. Perhaps Jade's affections weren't so far out of his reach after all.

END

R+R people, after all nothing get's you that fan-fic fix faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were tense for a while after Robbie's closet confessional with Jade. Despite saying that things would go back to the way they had been it was difficult to ignore what had happened.

He could still see feel her pressed against him, the warmth of her body next to his. Could still smell the scent of her perfume wafting delicately from soft, milky skin. Most of all he could still taste her, the uniquely Jade taste of her lips had been plaguing his mind since the moment she had done it, and he longed to feel the press of her lips against his once more.

"You're daydreaming again" Rex mocked dragging Robbie back from the depths of his mind to the busily streaming hallway of Hollywood arts. Robbie groaned as he realized that once again he had drifted of into the part of his imagination that Rex had dubbed "Jade-land".

"I swear it's like every-time I'm alone for more than a minute" Robbie grumbled grabbing his supplies for class and slamming his locker door with a bit more force than necessary. "Face it man, you've got it bad!" Rex laughed as Robbie continued muttering obscenities under his breath slinging his messenger bag across his shoulder.

"Heya Robbie" The cheery voice made Robbie cringe inside as he forced himself to straighten and smile as Catarina Valentine made her way to him in her usual cheery fashion.

"Hey Cat" Robbie smiled forcibly trying to keep up the cheery facade. This by far was the most difficult part of the aftermath with Jade, they had an unspoken agreement that their friends shouldn't know what had been going on, and so Robbie had to feign his normal cheery disposition, so no questions would be raised.

"Yay, your not mad anymore" Cat giggled gleefully, wrapping her arms around Robbie in a brief hug. Robbie returned the hug woodenly as he thought about what she had said. He had forgotten that he was supposed to still be angry with his friends in order to distance himself long enough to pull himself together. It was yet another costly mistake he had made in the last few days, but one he corrected quickly enough.

Cat's smile as she pulled away from Robbie's stiff form diminished a little as she took in the serious look on Robbie's face. "You're not mad anymore, are you?" She asked hopefully, hanging her head in apprehension.

Robbie sighed before reaching out a hand and tilting her chin to look him in the eye. "No Cat, I'm not mad anymore. Just try not to give anyone anymore crazy idea's about me and Jade okay?" Robbie asked smiling gently. Cat's mood did an immediate 180 as she positively beamed at him "Kay-kay"she giggled bouncing happily on her feet at Robbie's acceptance.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jade's voice was icy cold freezing the joyous moment. Robbie's hand dropped from Cat's chin as he mentally rallied himself for what he knew would be a difficult moment.

He turned, and only barely noticed Tori, and Andre looking quizzically between him and Cat. His attention focused in on the couple beside them, Jade and Beck were standing arm in arm beside Tori and Andre, Beck smiling good natured and Jade posing what was only a fraction of her normal smirk.

It was a decent attempt, Robbie thought dimly, but it wasn't fooling him for a second, he could read her entire mood through a single look into those deep green eyes. Worry, jealousy, guilt, anger, all swirled in the depths of Jade's eyes, and Robbie found the depth of the emotions left him breathless and dazed, still the words left his lips easily enough.

" Just Cat and I making up" Robbie chuckled dryly, forcing himself to smile disarmingly. Andre and Tori looked satisfied with the answer, but Jade's smirk withered a bit more. The jealousy in her eyes intensifying.

"Ya, well just don't get too handy there puppet boy." Jade said snarkily. "Easy Jade, Robbie wasn't bothering Cat, was he Cat" Tori piped up staring between Cat and Robbie. "Nope, it was actually pretty comfy" Cat smiled at Robbie warmly, much to his confusion, and Jade's rising fury.

Before she could vent herself; however, the bell rang loudly causing the teens to jump at the sudden burst of reality. Andre and Tori raced off to class, yelling about being tardy. Cat continued to smile at Robbie for a moment longer before turning and following the two, dragging Beck and by proxy Jade with her, chatting animatedly about her brother's latest incident. Jade allowed herself to be led away, but the look she sent Robbie over her shoulder was anything but compliant. It told Robbie in no uncertain terms that he was in serious trouble and that he and Jade would be talking about this. Correction, Jade would be yelling, he would be talking.

"You're in for it now? Rex laughed evilly, as a still confused Robbie made his way to class. Geometry was never his favorite subject but, it was one of the few classes without any of his friends, and he was deeply thankful for that at the moment.

Robbie had only been in class a few seconds before his phone vibrated. He scowled knowing it could only be one person, the exact person he was trying so desperately to forget about. He resolved to ignore it when the phone began to vibrate again, this time in the steady rhythm of what could only be a phone call.

Robbie fumbled for a moment to silence the noise before anyone could notice. He succeeded only barely his frantic scrambling drawing a few quick glances, but after a moment, he was forgotten.

Robbie nearly smirked as he settled back into his seat feeling victorious at his small victory over Jade. It was only as he leaned back in his chair that he caught sight of the pale glower of Jade West looking through his classroom door. He gaped openly at the sight of her, rubbing his eyes to push away what he was sure was a figment of his overworked imagination.

When Jade's glower only darkened he knew without a doubt she was, in fact, standing there. Jade glared at him for a long moment, then when she was sure he was looking, she held up a small sign written on cardboard with a red marker. *Answer, OR ELSE* After a moment, Jade lowered the sign and raised her cell-phone in a texting gesture, then she turned and strolled off.

Robbie paused for a moment, unbelieving that Jade had gone this far just to make a point, then he remembered who he was dealing with and sighed loudly.

"Mr. Shapiro, is the Pythagorean theorem boring you?" The teacher asked sharply causing Robbie to flinch. "No, not at all, please continue" Robbie mumbled trying not to roll his eyes a his teacher went back to repeating the same theory for the 30th time.

Robbie debated only a moment, before pulling out his phone. It wasn't a bright idea to further irk Jade because she was being paranoid.

Jade: You got something going with Cat?" The message was straightforward and a tad blunt, but that was Jade's way, if she had been subtle she would have been beyond reasoning with. A subtle Jade is a vengeful Jade.

He paused only a minute to ponder the oddity of the question before typing back a reply as stealthily as he could manage. * No, where would you get that idea?* Robbie had barely sent his reply when his phone buzzed again.

Jade: She was all over you this morning

Robbie stared at the phone incredulously as if Jade could actually see the look on his face. He almost sighed again but held it in, fearing another public tongue-lashing. * She's always like that, that's Cat remember. Since when are you so possessive of me? * There was a long moment after that before Robbie's phone buzzed. Jade's response was restrained, but it spoke volumes.

Jade: Closet

So it wasn't just him, she was feeling just as frustrated as he was. That made him feel a bit better, but it wasn't enough. Robbie sent back the thought that had been commanding his mind ever since. *I can still feel you*. It had been all he could think about since then, her lips, he curves, her warmth, he could still feel the way her body had molded to his. The phone distracted him once more.

Jade: Me 2

Robbie smiled outright at that, he had hoped, but now he knew it had affected her just as much as it had him. The thought lifted the frustrated haze he had been in for days as a new thought began to dominate his mind.

'She wants me too'

The rest of the day passed by in a blissful blur for Robbie as fantasies of a certain raven haired beauty weaved through his imagination, before he realized it, he was at his locker. Pretending to organize the few bits of paper it contained while he waited impatiently for Jade to show, he was rewarded a moment later as Jade appeared her usual scowl evident, but Robbie could see the small bounce in her steeps, something she would have never allowed if she had noticed it, Jade was simply too happy to notice. That thought made Robbie smile as he stuffed Rex in his locker barely noticing the muffled protests as he made his way to Jade.

She must have seen him because her eyes widened, and her scowl became closer to a smile, and her eyes positively twinkled. Robbie moved a bit faster anxious to wrap his arms around her, to feel her lips again. Before he could make it any closer, a voice halted them both. "Baby, there you are, I've been looking all over for you" Beck smiled happy to find his girlfriend, he clapped Robbie on the shoulder in greeting as he passed the smaller boy before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend lifting her in the air and spinning her around before lowering her to the floor and planting a slow steamy kiss on her lips. "My parents are going out of town this weekend, sleepover?" Beck asked hopefully, thrilled at the idea of some alone time with his love.

Jade looked from the smiling Beck, to the spot where Robbie had been seconds before and felt her heart break even as she forced herself to smile.

"Sounds fantastic, Baby"

The walk out the door was all one giant blur as Robbie made his way from the building as quickly as he could the weight of reality crashing down on him. So entranced in his journey that he didn't even notice his friends shouting his name, at least not until he tripped over Cat sending them both sprawling to the ground.

"Oww Robbie that hurt" Cat whined. Robbie pushed himself off the ground numbly, not even noticing as he extended his hand to lift Cat to her feet. Nor was he aware of the blush that graced Cat's cheeks as she took his hand, or that when she was standing that she didn't release his hand.

Only when the white-noise of Beck's greeting to the group as he and Jade approached did Robbie's mind begin to process his surroundings. Only when he saw Jade, wrapped up in Becks embrace, breaking his heart all over again, did he realize what was going on.

Without a thought of the consequences, he smiled at Cat and pulling her closer. Cat's blush deepened and Jade's glare darkened. Somewhere in the depths of his heart some black part of Robbie relished the look of pain in Jade's eyes, to be able to hurt her, to make her feel what he felt.

He leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Cat's cheek, causing the bubbly girl to blush a shade to match her hair. "Robbie, what's gotten into you?" Cat asked, her voice breathy and interested. Robbie smiled a bittersweet smile and though his eyes never left Cat's, Jade knew his words were directed at her. "I just wanted to kiss a beautiful girl" Robbie said smoothly brushing Cat"s hair away from her face much the same way he had Jade's so little time ago.

The words burst from Jade without a thought, full of venom and rage. "Wow, Robbie kissed a girl, I didn't know the frog could kiss the princess." Jade spat barely managing to keep her spot in Beck's arms when she wanted nothing more than to separate Robbie from Cat and kiss him senseless, until he remembered who he belonged to.

" Rib-bit Rib-bit Jade" Robbie laughed turning to face her, not letting go of Cat's hand. He smiled, some part of him hoping, desperately praying to see her smile, that smile she only showed him, she didn't.

"Whatever, let's go" Jade growled pulling away a seriously confused Beck behind her as she walked away. She wouldn't cry, not for Robbie, certainly not now. Later, when she was alone, she would let out the hurt she had just been burdened with.

Robbie watched her go, his hope fading further as Jade walked. He watched her all the way hoping that she would turn and show him that smile, when she climbed into the passenger side of Beck's sports-car Robbie felt the world fall apart at the seams.

A small squeeze to his hand reminded him of the world moving past him, and a steadily blushing Cat holding his hand with a small smile. He forced himself to smile back ignoring the prickling behind his suddenly moist eyes.

"Will you walk me home?" Cat asked hopefully, Robbie's throat felt too tight for words, his tongue made of lead and an a heavy weight in his chest. So he simply nodded, widening the false smile. It was only as he walked away that a voice suspiciously similar to Rex muttered a soft

"Game Over"


	3. Chapter 3

The days after what I had dubbed the "Endgame Incident" all passed in one big blur, some moments stretching on for what felt like eternity others seeming to play out at double speed.

I saw so little of Jade during that time, she seemed to go out of her way tp avoid me, and when she did see me she insulted me with far more venom than I would've thought her capable. She was so focused on me that Tori fell into her food during lunch, and Jade only said it was "something she would expect a loser like Robbie to do".

That had hurt, but I simply smiled and laughed. That only seemed to make her madder.

Likewise, I went out of my way to avoid Jade, and the rest of the group. Opting to spend as much alone time with Cat as I could manage. Something I think delighted the bubbly red-head to no end. We spent all our time together making jokes and being goofy, it was a decent distraction from Jade.

When I was forced to be around Jade; however, I spent as much time clinging to Cat as I could manage. Constantly doting on her and complimenting her to an endless reply of blushes and giggles.

Without noticing it, it became another game between Jade and I. With all the tension building between us it was only a matter of time before one of us snapped, the only question was who.

"Robbie, did you hear a word I said?" Cat whined, watching as Robbie scarfed down the last bit of his spaghetti taco.

Robbie grimaced, realizing that once again, he had zoned out in the middle of one of Cat's tangents about her brother, or maybe it had been about some random thing she had done. He couldn't remember.

"I'm sorry Cat, I must've zoned out Robbie apologized sincerely, though he was more sorry about why he had zoned out than that he had. A few tables away Jade was busy gulping down Beck's face with gusto and judging by Beck's hands constantly disappearing from Robbie's line of sight, he could guess that Beck was grasping some particularly pleasant but un-school friendly places.

Car pouted unhappily, her lower lip poking out adorably. "Am I boring you Robbie?" Cat asked lightly her voice tinged with worry and disappointment.

Robbie shook his head, forcing himself from the sight of Beck and Jade, and what he wasn't sure if he imagined was Jade's victorious smirk. "Not at all, just too much sitting, care to tell me that story again, perhaps while we walk?" Robbie asked standing and offering his hand to a subtly blushing Cat, his eyes flicking Back to watch Jade who had averted her eyes from Beck to glare at Robbie.

Robbie smirked as sexily as he could, leaning down and planting a kiss on Cat's hand before helping her too her feet and leading her away from the cafeteria, and what he was sure was Jade's deep glare.

"Robbie :1, Jade :0" Robbie muttered

"Did you say something?" Cat asked looking at him quizzically.

" I said your hair looks like a red velvet halo" Robbie muttered stupidly, to which cat only giggled.

So the game continued like this, with Jade and I trying to see who could damage the other more. I was surprised by the fact that I was still competing, but the glares Jade was giving me began to get steadily darker and before long people couldn't mention my name without her glaring.

That's not to say victory was sweet, I was hurting Jade, and as sappy as it makes me feel to think it, it hurt me to hurt her, but I couldn't back down, not after things had gone this far.

"Robbie, your zoning again" Cat mumbled, jabbing Robbie none too gently in the ribs much to the boys irritation. As quickly as the feeling surfaced he buried it, after all it wasn't Cat's fault he had been zoning out every few minutes. That honor belonged to a certain raven haired hottie who he would not give the pleasure of naming.

"I'm sorry Cat, it's just been a long couple of days" Robbie finished lamely, averting his eyes from Cat's intense stare.

"Robbie, when are you going to ask me out?" Cat asked gently, the earnesty of her question was like a knife in Robbie's side.

"What do you mean, we're having fun aren't we" Robbie asked nervously, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

Cat shook her head slowly, looking away from the nervously twitching Robbie. "Of course, we are, what I meant is, why are you spending so much time with me lately" Cat pried, watching as Robbie continued to nervously shuffle.

"You don't like me spending time with you?" Robbie asked feigning hurt. He was horrified at how observant Cat was being and wished she would simply drop it.

"Of course, I do, but I've noticed it just you and I, all the time. At first I thought it was because you'd noticed my crush on you, but it's not that simple is it?" Cat continued.

Robbie fidgeted again, wondering how this had gone so badly, before sighing deeply. "Cat, I think we need to talk".

That little, good for nothing sexy puppet loving so and so. It's not bad enough he has to essentially shut down my brain and turn me into one of those lovesick teenage girls, but then after I basically pour out my heart to him, he goes off and starts smacking lips with Cat. Just to make me jealous, and the worst part of all is it's working damn it! I'm Jade (freaking) West, I don't lose.

"Jade, your zoning out again" Beck commented nonchalantly Interrupting Jade's mental rant for what felt like the billionth time that week.

"What, oh sorry I guess" Jade muttered back, slowly pushing away the half empty remains of her lunch with a disgusted sigh.

"So, what was that about?" Beck asked pulling Jade's half eaten lunch towards himself.

"What was what about?" Jade mumbled uninterested as she glared at the direction Robbie and Cat had vanished moments ago.

"The spontaneous grope-fest, not that I didn't enjoy it immensely, but your not usually so affectionate in public."

Jade winced as she realized that Beck was in his own nonchalant way, suspicious of her recent behavior. Not that, she could seriously blame him, things with Robbie had been getting increasingly out of hand.

They had been increasingly obvious in their attempts to make each other jealous, and while Jade had been more physical in her attempts to one up Robbie, she was loathe to admit that he was being far more effective. If things kept up Cat and Robbie, would soon be Hollywood Arts newest couple. The thought made Jade shudder though if it was from fear or jealousy she wasn't sure.

"I don't know what your talking about" Jade muttered absently, still staring at the space that Cat and Robbie had so recently vacated. She wondered where they had gone and what they were doing, images of the two embracing as lovers, kissing, touching, and general intimacies, only lovers share flashed through her mind unbidden.

"Your grinding your teeth" Beck shot back, watching as Jade's jaw slowly unclenched, though the death grip on the pair of scissors she had seemingly materialized out of nowhere didn't. Beck raised an eyebrow at Jade's usual violent tendencies. "Are you really that worried?" He asked watching as Jade's eyes widened in shock.

"What, worried about what" Jade asked too quickly, cursing herself for the rising edge of panic she felt creeping into her voice. How had Beck figured it out, he she truly been so clueless, how would she explain, what would she say, what would she do.

"It's no secret that you don't hate Cat nearly as much as you pretend, I know your worried about her, but Robbie's a decent guy, he'll be good to her" Beck spoke slowly, placing what he hoped was a placating hand on Jade's shoulder.

The panic drained away slowly as Jade realized what Beck had just said, he thought she was worried about Cat, so she hadn't given herself away, but this was getting far far too close. She shrugged off Beck's hand violently, clenching her hand around the pair of safety scissors as she stormed off. " I'll see about that" Jade growled as she stormed off in search of Cat and Robbie.

Beck stared after her for a moment before shrugging and returning his attention to the half eaten taco's, muttering to himself about over-protective friends.

Robbie made his way towards his locker slowly, his mind still in a fog from his talk with Cat. His heart was heavy with emotion as her words played through his head. She had been so upset, Robbie had never seen her so focused and intent on anything, and it worried him.

So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the shadow following close behind him, even as he was grabbed and spun into darkness. There was a moment of panic as he struggled to escape, his mind coming up with a million fanatically deranged possibilities. He spun and slammed into something solid with a grunt of pain, the air in his lungs escaping from his lips with a whoosh.

He stood in complete darkness, trying to regain his breath and come up with some plan of escape when a small click flooded the room with light, momentarily blinding him. When his vision returned he was face to face with a glaring Jadelyn West.

"We need to talk Robbie" Jade said curtly, either not noticing, or ignoring Robbie's pained expression as he took in the the dimly lit surroundings of an all too familiar Janitor's closet. He wheezed trying to fill his lungs with air, but found it impossible. He glared at Jade trying to explain his dilemma but, she simply continued to glare at him.

"Fine, don't talk just listen, this...this..this thing we have going on is getting out of hand." Jade growled frustrated at the well of emotion that was springing up in her at the sight of Robbie, so close she could reach out and touch him. Oh how she wanted touch him.

"Beck is getting suspicious, and I can't keep this up, so let's just call this off" Jade finished angrily, crossing her arms over her chest as she watched Robbie's glare deepen at her words.

Robbie grunted, feeling his lungs finally expand with much needed air. He wanted to yell, to rage at Jade for the unnecessary pain Jade had just cause him, but something told him that what he had just experienced was Jade's own unique form of payback, and from what he knew of Jade it was a rather mild revenge. So he ignored the burning in his chest and focused on the beauty in front of him. Even with the glare marring her features she was undeniably beautiful.

"Call what off, Jade?" Robbie asked slowly, reminding himself that no matter how soft and inviting her pouting lips looked, it wouldn't do to simply pull her to him and kiss her senseless. He shoved his hands in his pockets not trusting them to remain off of her and at his sides if left there.

"This game of ours, I get it, you can hurt me too. Now let's go back to normal okay?" Jade asked slowly, her glare softening as her anger waned. Throwing him into the wall had felt good for a moment, but it had been only her will alone that had kept her from pinning him there with her lips, the closeness of him now, combined with the all to fresh memories of how their last talk was making it hard for her to stay angry and the longer they were here, the harder it was becoming to keep her hands off him.

Robbie scowled deeply at her words, the reality they brought to his mind was a bitter one to simply accept. "Why, why should we go back to the way things were Jade. I was miserable, and I'm starting to think you were too. Let's stop playing games Jade" He moved in close then, enjoying the scent of her, the warmth radiating from her body and the small hitch in her breathing as he moved closer. It was all so new, yet so familiar.

"Jade, I care about you, I know you feel the same about me. Why can't we be together?" Robbie asked the question he knew to be taboo. It had been an unspoken rule of the game between them for so long. No matter what happened, they couldn't be together. He had accepted it before, content with the smile she had given him, as fleeting as it was and part of him was afraid of his own question.

Still, he couldn't forget the feel of Jade's body against his, the taste of her kiss, it was selfish perhaps, but that kiss had built a fire within him he couldn't satisfy with a single smile anymore. He wanted more, he wanted her.

Jade shook her head slowly, staring into Robbie's passionate gaze. " We can't Robbie, that's not the way this goes" jade said sadly, giving into her desire to touch him as her hand came to rest on his side, the other cupping his cheek gently. He was so warm beneath her fingertips, and Jade found herself longing to feel him close to her again.

"Why not Jade, who says it can't. It can be what we make it. Just you and I." Robbie murmured softly, his hands mirroring Jade's as he caressed her cheek gently. She was so beautiful, even now, Jade was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you Jade" Robbie mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jade's. She responded slowly pressing her lips against his gently.

The feeling of her lips against his was blissful as Robbie kissed her, savoring the softness of her body pressed against his. They stayed that way for what felt like hours before parting.

Robbie's eye's opened slowly to take in the heart wrenching sight of Jade crying silently.

"I... I can't... Robbie" Jade spoke softly, pulling gently out of Robbie's embrace. He stared at her numbly as Jade backed away slowly, the tears evident as they streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so... so sorry, I just... I can't" Jade spoke,with a sob she turned and raced out the door leaving a heartbroken Robbie to stare after her as the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind her.

A/N: I know, I know calm down. Just stick with me, and it'll all make sense. By the way, new style, like it , hate, review, let me know.


	4. A Link To The Past

It's weird when your dreams keep you from sleeping. Some nights I lay awake in bed staring off into nothing trying to figure out what my life could be, what would've been if only.

My first day at Hollywood Arts wasn't anywhere as magical as I hoped it would be. After years of getting shoved and made fun of I had found a school that admired my talent for ventriloquism. When I had, found out I'd promised myself that this year would be different.

"This year, I'll be the trendy kid" I promised myself, the words resounding in my heart.

"Yeah right, at least the lockers are small enough you can't get stuffed into one." The puppet riding in the crook of my arm shot back laughing maliciously as my new-found hope left me with a long suffering sigh.

"The trash-cans, however, look very roomy" Rex continued either ignoring the dark look I shot him.

"Just shut up and help me find my locker okay?" I growled at the puppet.

Rex chuckled, and together we spent a few fruitless moments searching for my locker. I paused as Rex jerked nearly pulling me to the floor with the sudden motion.

"What do you see the locker?" I asked worried by the sudden movement. Rex shook his head slowly turning to look at me as if I was the dumbest person he'd ever seen.

"Forget the locker man, look at her" Rex gawked as a short brown-haired girl passed by.

She was stunning, with long legs, a small waist, and a cute face. She was pretty if perhaps a tad plain, the smile on her face was free and full as she skipped down the hall. She smiled a bit wider as she passed me.

I was certain I was gawking almost as much as Rex, and the girl giggled and gave a small wave as she passed. I watched her go for a moment before shaking my head.

"Locker, right, locker" I shook my head trying to regain my focus as a began the search for my locker anew. Feeling hopeful after a bit of inspiration after having a hot girl wave at me.

I wandered the halls for again, feeling increasingly stupid for not being able to find something as ordinary as a locker.

"Dang, Robbie do you see what I see!" Rex asked loudly, pointing a small wooden finger at a gorgeous and busty Latina. She was standing with a group of her friends and saw me staring. She sneered, flipping her hair dismissively as she turned back to her friends laughing loudly.

"Yeah, I saw" I replied dejectedly, feeling my earlier elation slowly drain away at the recent rejection. Ignoring the newly dawning heaviness in my limbs, I renewed my search for my locker.

After another fruitless circuit of the school hallways, I growled in frustration. I leaned against a nearby bank of lockers, letting the chill metal calm my frazzled nerves.

"Excuse me, your leaning on my locker" A voice spoke from a few inches away. I sighed aggravated at the interruption from brooding. I raised up to see the speaker and my jaw dropped.

The girl was beautiful, not like the Latina, or the brunette but almost picturesque like an artist had drawn her curves with loving detail. Her pale alabaster skin, her raven black hair, bright green eyes, full pouty lips. The girl was beautiful, pure and simple.

She stared at me, her face a mixture of confusion and frustration.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" She asked slowly shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Because your the hottest thing I've ever seen" Rex blurted before I slapped my hand over his mouth horrified.

"Rex, shut up!" I hissed ignoring the puppet's muffled protests. I heard a soft chuckle and turned to find the girl smiling gently at me.

"A ventriloquist, wow this school really does have everything". The girl chuckled lightly the sound of it was like music to my ears, and it was only my annoyance with Rex that kept me from blushing.

"Getting him to talk is easy, it's getting him to shut up that's difficult" I joked, mildly surprised when instead of rolling her eyes, or giving some biting comment the girl laughed, she genuinely laughed.

"Wow, and your pretty funny too." The girl laughed, and this time I couldn't keep the blush off my face. The girl only laughed more at my blush, and I couldn't keep from chuckling myself. It was awkward, but I never wanted the moment to end.

"Of course, being funny doesn't mean you can keep blocking my locker mr..." The girl trailed off, as I quickly moved away from the lockers watching the girl open a locker.

"Shapiro, Robbie Shapiro, this is Rex" I finished holding up Rex keeping my hand firmly over his mouth. Rex had chased off a lot of cute girls and stolen a lot more. I wasn't going to give him the chance to do either with this one.

The girl turned, and offered me a stunning smile and a hand.

"I'm Jade, nice to meet you Robbie" The girl smiled, and I smiled back, enjoying the definite turn of my luck for this beautiful girl to give me the time of day. I extended my hand and shook Jade's hand, my hand tingling from contact with her's.

We stared at each other for a long moment, hand in hand, as the world seemed to fade away bit by bit until nothing existed but Jade. Some invisible force pulling us together, I leaned forward and Jade began to do the same.

"Don't call me a puppet!" Rex shouted, breaking the moment into a million pieces.

"How did you not notice your locker is right next to mine" Jade laughed as I glared lightly at her. We had been a lot of time together since our meeting, and I began to like her more and more.

" I was distracted" I mumbled as I stuffed books into my still blank locker, after nearly two weeks I still hadn't picked a design for my locker. Despite agonizing over idea's for days I still hadn't picked a design.

"Distracted, by what?" Jade asked sultrily, leaning close enough that I could smell the perfume wafting off her skin, some sweet, spicy scent that made me hungry for the taste of her. I swallowed deeply, finding my mouth suddenly dry and Jade laughed.

"Oh my god, your so easy" Jade laughed as I growled to myself, shutting my things in my locker. That was something I was quickly discovering, Jade loved to tease me, and she was very, very good at it.

"I was distracted by your beauty" I turned and brushed a hand down Jade's cheek. Watching as her laugh seemed to catch in her throat, she blushed but didn't look away as I leaned close. Inches away from her lips, I turned and whispered into her ear.

"You're not the only one who can tease, Jadelyn " I whispered, my voice low and husky. Jade shivered for a moment, her eyes seeming to stare at something far away, when she seemed to come back to herself, she growled and shoved me away from her.

"You know I hate it when you do that, and don't call me Jadelyn puppet-boy" Jade growled. I simply laughed as I gathered my things and strolled towards my final class. "All part of the game Jade" I laughed walking off as Jade followed me grumbling loudly to herself about cocky puppeteers.

"This is a terrible idea" I muttered as Jade adjusted my tie for what felt like the billionth time. The suit I had rented just for this occasion was ill-fitting and stuffy but, Jade assured me I looked great, though she couldn't seem to keep from adjusting it every few moments.

"Don't worry, my parents are going to love you" Jade smiled up at me, as she backed off, smoothing out the light green dress she had worn. I had seen her buy it off the rack, but the thing seemed made for her, and only served to remind me exactly why I was willing to risk life and limb by meeting Jade's parent's.

Jade and I had been spending a lot of time together for weeks, and I had gotten to know her pretty well. She talked a big game, and with her newest bit of rebellion, (a purple streak in her long black hair) most people believed her to be a total gank. Only I knew that Jade wasn't just a softy, she was a daddy's girl.

That was why I stood in front of the West house, dressed in what I hoped was a nice suit and tie. Intent on impressing Jade's parent's and gaining their approval to date Jade. She had even promised that if they approved I'd get my first kiss tonight.

"Are you ready?" Jade asked placing her hand on the doorknob. I looked her up and down, she was still just as gorgeous as the day I met her, and only growing more-so as the days passed. She was anxious, I could see it in her eyes, but her smile was hopeful.

"Let's get the show on the road" I forced myself to smile as Jade led the way inside.

" I'd never been so embarrassed in my entire life Jade !" I shouted as I slammed my locker with more force than was necessary. Jade flinched at the sound but continued to glare at me from her locker. Dinner with her parents had been an absolute nightmare, her father laid into me about how I was little more than a child playing with dolls, and how I should pick a more practical career. I had expected Jade to jump in and defend me, but she simply sat there. After five minutes, I had enough and simply walked out.

" You didn't even defend me Jade" I shouted, staring at Jade as she closed her locker. She stared at me for a minute before sighing.

"He's right Robbie, you are a child. Maybe this was all for the best" Jade muttered as she grabbed her things. I stared after her as she walked away, my heart breaking with every step she took. I turned from her retreating from to the blank wooden expanse of my locker.

Suddenly I knew exactly what my locker should look like.

"What the hell is that Robbie" Jade demanded staring at the baby bottle covered locker I had claimed for my very own. Jade looked at me horrified for a moment, before looking down and away from me.

"Did I really hurt you that bad?" She asked as I stared down at her.

"Yeah Jade, you cut me deep with that. You and your father seem to believe that maturity is being boring and predictable. That's not being mature, that's being tame. "I Shut my locker and walked away leaving Jade staring after me.

"Broken glass huh, it suits you" I muttered watching as Jade began to remove things from her locker. She sighed and turned to look at me, her face a mask of neutrality, but I could see the bit of hurt in her eyes.

"Why, because I'm so dangerous or likely to hurt something" Jade asked, leaning against the locker.

"No, because it's beautiful in its own way, sure it can be dangerous, and it can hurt, but glass is fragile too. Just like you Jade" I smiled at her hoping to ease her pain, but she only began to cry, tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Jade, what did I-" I began, but Jade simply ran off

"Listen, I just want to apologize about, well about everything" Jade said sliding into the lunch-chair in front of me. I stared at her a moment before pushing away the remnants of my lunch. It had been weeks since Jades parents house, and we had been dancing around each-other for weeks.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked. It was a bit callous of me not to simply accept her apology, but Jadelyn West never apologize on her own, unless there was a plan, or more bad news in the works.

"Robbie, while we were fighting, I met a guy, my dad introduced us. He's smart, and funny, and he even goes to Hollywood Art's with us. We... we started dating yesterday" Jade finished.

My heart broke all again as she said it, after all that she had simply moved on. I knew I should be angry but, I simply couldn't find it in me, I had known this moment was coming ever since Jade's father disapproved of me. Jade was a huge daddy's girl, and she wouldn't date anyone he disapproved of, not while they were so close.

"So, is this the part where you tell me you never want to speak to me again". I finished bitterly watching as Jade recoiled from my words as if I had struck her.

"What, no Robbie, your my friend and your important to me. I want you in my life Robbie Shapiro, and no boy is ever going to change that" Jade finished sternly. She didn't say it but, I knew her well enough that the underlying message was implied. ' No boy is going to change that, not Beck, not her father, not even me.' The thought eased the pain of the news and I found myself smiling at her, albeit not as wide as I used to.

"Just friends huh?" I asked as I stared across the table at Jade. I didn't answer her, but she knew me well enough to know my answer without me saying it.

The smile she gave me was as bright as the one she gave when we first met, and to this day I've never seen her smile at anyone but me like that. It's like that smile is for me and me alone.

"Just friends Shapiro, for now" She winked and rose from the table leaving me staring at her backside as she walked away.

A girl liked Jade doesn't come around often, and I knew her well enough to know what I had just been told.

"All right Jade, I'll wait, for now."

With a groan, I rolled over and shut off my alarm, feeling the covers slip from my chest, as I reached around for my phone. A hand raised from the tangled sheet and with a start I realized that someone else was in my bed.

Slowly the events of the night before began to seep into my sleep addled brain, and the bed-headed visage of Cat Valentine rose from the tangled sheets and handed me my phone.

"Good morning, Lover" she purred.


	5. Chapter 5

" Let me just say for the umpteenth time that, this is a really, really, bad idea. We should tell her now before she finds out on her own." Robbie murmured as he and Cat shared a lunch the redhead specially bought for the two of them to share.

"She'll only find out if someone tells her, and I don't plan on doing that just yet, do you?" Cat asked as she popped another strawberry into her mouth savoring the bittersweet taste of the ripe fruit.

" Well, no" Robbie admitted after a moments hesitation before reaching for a strawberry for himself. Cat slapped his hand, and he recoiled away from the fruit basket.

Cat giggled at Robbie's shocked expression as he cradled his hand. With a smile, she reached out and plucked a strawberry from the plate and offered it to Robbie. When he reached for it, however, she pulled back frowning at him.

With an exasperated sigh, Robbie dropped his hand and leaned forward. With a gleeful giggle, Cat offered Robbie the strawberry again, her delight evident as he leaned forward and allowed her to feed him. Robbie sat back and chewed thoughtfully watching as Cat picked up an another piece of fruit and began to eat contentedly.

"You're having way too much fun with this, you know?" Robbie asked as he watched Cat giggle and roll her eyes at him.

"Maybe, but I think it's working" Cat smiled. As she chewed, making a show of grabbing and swallowing another piece of fruit, moaning as the flavor washed over her tongue.

Robbie stared in barely restrained lust at the sight before shaking his head. Cat giggled at him, and he knew she'd been teasing him. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

He flashed back to a sultry smiling Jade not so long ago, and his heart ached for her.

Cat seemed to catch the switch in his mood, and she frowned at the sudden downturn.. She reached out, and placed a hand on his, he looked at her, and she smiled encouragingly.

"Well, don't you two look comfy" Jade growled snarkily as she slid into a chair. Robbie looked away, but Cat's grip tightened on his hand.

"We are, Robbie makes me feel so... so... special" Cat finished dreamily, smiling broadly at Robbie as he smiled back at her in almost equal measure.

"Right, listen Shapiro, I need to talk to you." Jade said, sneering at Cat, who seemed to forget that the world consisted of more than Robbie. Jade's sneer went unnoticed which only prompted a deeper sneer.

"To me, about what" Robbie asked reaching over and grabbing a piece of melon, with deliberate slowness he leaned over and fed Cat the fruit, watching as she took a finger into her mouth and sucked off the juices with a moan of pleasure.

"Delicious" she purred with half lidded eyes, as she stared pointedly at the thoroughly blushing Robbie.

"That's it !" Jade growled, standing she grabbed the back of Robbie's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"Jade, what the hel- agk" Robbie's protest was cut short as Jade twisted his collar and began to forcibly drag him away from the table.

"I'll bring him back in one piece...maybe" Jade shouted over her shoulder as she continued to drag a chocking and sputtering Robbie behind her.

The door to the Janitor's closet clicked open, and Robbie stumbled in violently, Jade proceeding behind him with a satisfied smirk.

Robbie leaned on a shelf of cleaning supplies, coughing and sputtering as he tried to regain his breath. After a moment, he rose and taking in his surroundings only barely restrained the pained look that threatened to overtake his face.

"Really Jade, this again"

"After so many conversations here, it only seemed fitting."

"So, why am I here now?" Robbie asked darkly, standing up and glaring down at an unfazed Jade.

"I want you to stop this" Jade said evenly, her voice empty of its normal smugness or more recently her usual fury.

"Stop what Jade, there's no more games. I'm with Cat now." Robbie replied keeping his voice just as even as Jade's.

"That's exactly what I mean Shapiro, how long are you going to keep this up? How long are you going to lead Cat on in order to hurt me? How long are you going to break that poor girls heart.?" Jade asked the first bit of anger seeping into her voice.

Robbie's derisive snort only served to fan the flames of her anger and Jade clenched her hands at her sides to keep from hurting him.

"Is that what you think is going on? That I'm stringing Cat along to hurt you? That this is still some game?" Robbie asked lightly, his voice amused, but Jade could see the anger in his eyed as he spoke.

He stepped in close to Jade, he wasn't much taller than her, but, at the moment, he seemed to tower over her. His nostrils flared wide as he glared down at her.

"Had it occurred to you, the maybe Cat really likes me that your not the only girl in the world that can see something worthwhile in me? That maybe I'm finally happy?" Robbie spoke his voice a mix of rage of bitterness.

Jade stared up at Robbie for a long moment before reaching out slowly, then quickly grabbing his collar and pulling him forward. He stumbled momentarily, and Jade took advantage pulling Robbie forward until her lips pressed against his.

Time seemed to slow as waves of pleasure surged over every inch of Jade's skin, the world dwindling down to nothing but Robbie and her. The feeling of Robbie hesitantly pressing his lips against hers, the feather light pressure thrilled her, and with a sweep of her tongue against his lower lip, she deepened the kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance as Jade slid her hands to rest on Robbie's shoulders, after a long moment she pushed him away gently.

Robbie stared at her in confusion, his eyes glassy, lips parted and swollen. "Jade, what the hell was that?" He asked, panting lightly as he stared at her.

"That, was me reminding you that Cat isn't the the first person to see how valuable you truly are, Robbie Shapiro" Jade smiled as she said his name, winking playfully as she raised a hand to close his half open mouth.

"But Beck..." Robbie interjected weakly, already longing to feel her lips again.

"I'll leave, I swear I will Robbie... I just need a little time." Jade pleaded moving in close to embrace him.

Robbie stiffened at her touch, the warmth of her skin, the scent of her perfume, and the plaintive green eyes staring up at him made his throat tight.

Jade felt her rising hopes plummet as Robbie pushed her away gently. Tears welling in her eyes as he held her at arms length. Whether to protect himself, or because he wasn't capable of letting her go, he wasn't sure.

"Jade, there's something I have to tell you" Robbie spoke gently his voice nearly a whisper. He looked into the eyes that had haunted his dreams for so long and found he couldn't hold her gaze, he looked away.

"Cat and I... we slept together last night" The words came out as a barely restrained sob.

There was silence, so hard and heavy that Robbie felt it would surely crush him beneath the weight of it. He needed Jade to say something, do something.

He turned to look at her just in time to see her open hand before it connected with his face. The slap knocked his glasses from his face, and he stumbled to remain on his feet as Jade pushed him away from her. Disgust evident on her face.

"YOU BASTARD" she screamed, shoving him to the floor. Robbie landed in a crumpled heap.

Jade sobbed as Robbie rose to look up at her. He stared as Jade shook her head, her eyes welling with tears.

"How could you" Jade whispered and without another word she turned and ran out of the Janitor's closet.

"Well, that went as bad as I expected" Robbie sighed, rising to his feet and grabbing his glasses off the floor, the lenses cracked from the fall.

"Damn, and I liked these too" with a disappointed groan Robbie tossed the glasses away. He blinked blearily for a moment, then stuffing his hands in his pockets strolled from the janitor's closet.

Jade wandered aimlessly through the halls of Hollywood Arts, her mind whirling as she contemplated Robbie's revelation.

_'Cat and I slept together' _the words tumbled around in Jade's mind with no real meaning. So was aware she should feel... something.

Angry at Robbie's betrayal, at Cat's unknowing slight, at her own hesitance that had landed her here.

Guilt at her blatant betrayal of Beck's trust, for her feelings for Robbie.

Jealousy for losing Robbie to Cat

Anything, but she couldn't find a single feeling. She was simply numb.

With a start, she realized that she had arrived at The Black Box theater. A sudden longing for the blissful solitude seized her, and she went in without a second though.

The low lights of the theater made her feel welcomed, she had always felt at home in the theater, this was her world, her stage. At least it had been before Vega had arrived, the limelight hadn't felt as good since then, but she had consoled that even if she had lost her number one spot on the stage no one could take away her love.

Except someone had, she had lost Robbie. Lost him to her own hesitance, to her fear, she had nothing now.

The sob escaped her lips before she could catch it and she cursed herself for the weakness.

"Hello, is someone there?" A voice called from deeper in the theater.

Jade froze, cursing the mysterious stranger for interrupting her lament. Slowly she began to make her way out of the theater, intending to find somewhere else to mope.

"Jade, hey!" an all to familiar voice giggled and Jade felt her numbness fade away in a sudden surge of anger, she turned on her heel to stare at the red haired nuisance.

Cat Valentine stood center stage smiling and waving joyously.

"Cat" Jade growled her vision growing blurry for a mixture of sadness and rage.

"Hey Hey" Cat giggled happily waving as Jade began moving towards her.


	6. Best Ending

"How could you?" Jade screeched as she lunged towards the stage, clearing the lip of the stage in one leap. She stumbled for a moment before rising to her feet.

Jade glared at the smiling red-head, her fury only growing as Cat's smile blossomed. 'How dare she smile at me, after what she did' Jade thought to herself.

Cat giggled happily as Jade approached, the brunette's hands clenched by her sides, fire burning in her eyes as she gnashed her teeth. She moved close to Cat intent on nothing less than violence when Cat struck, in a flash Jade found the breath being forced out of her.

Her arms flailed uselessly as she tried to wrestle away. After a moment, she went limp, feeling her anger and indigence rise as she waited impatiently to be released from an infamous Cat Valentine bear hug.

"Cat, sweetie, let me go" Jade purred in a sickly sweet voice that oozed malice.

There was a muffled reply from Jade's chest as Cat pulled back to look Jade in the eyes her hands still pinning Jade's to her sides.

" How could I what" Cat asked, smiling widely, oblivious to the fury raging in Jade.

"What sweetie?" Jade asked her voice still sticky sweet as she worked to free her hands that were steadfast held to her sides.

"When you came in, you said Cat how could you. I'm the only Cat here, so how could I what" Cat asked slowly her giggling dying away to a cautious smile.

Jade's head drooped at the question, the fight pouring out of her as she stared at Cat's careful smile.

"Robbie told me, about... about you two sleeping together. How could you Cat, you more than anyone know how muc-" A sob cut through her words at the thought of Robbie and Cat together so intimately.

Suddenly she was pushed back roughly, Cats hands falling away from her arms to shove her backwards.

Jade stumbled backwards shocked at Cat's sudden outburst.

"Cat, what the hell?" Jade began confusion evident in her voice as she stared at Cat, noticing the sudden look of fury as Cat advanced on her.

"How could I what Jade? how could I sleep with my boyfriend? Is that what you were going to ask me?" Cat spat her normally saccharine voice, harsh with anger as she glared at Jade.

"How could you Jade, how could you fault me for being happy, for making Robbie happy!" Cat screeched steeping closer to Jade her pale skin flush with anger.

"Who says he wasn't happy before! He was happy, We were happy then you fucked it all up" Jade shouted as she advanced on Cat.

" He was miserable Jade" Cat's voice was flat, her anger suddenly gone as she stared neutrally at Jade

Jade paused noticing Cat's mood change, she tried to push her own anger back down but she couldn't. Visions of Cat and Robbie writhing in ecstasy plagued her mind and she found her anger growing.

"What do you know Cat" Jade growled moving to stand in front of the smaller girl, she stared down at her with contempt in her eyes.

" I saw it Jade, I saw how miserable he was. While you were with Beck, he was alone. I took me a long time to see it, but it was obvious." Cat sighed staring off into nothingness before looking back at Jade, then she seemed to look through Jade.

"The way he smiled when he saw you, the way he'd laugh and joke when you were around. The little frown that creased his lips when Beck would hold you" It became obvious when Robbie started sticking his tongue down my throat whenever you came around." Cat paused her eyes taking on a dreamy shine as he skin flushed a deep red.

"So what, you realized Robbie was in love with me, and you decided to what? Save him from the wicked witch of the west" Jade growled feeling her anger ebb. 'She wanted to help him, she wanted to save him, from me' The thought sent a pang of hurt through Jade's heart.

"No" Cat said simply her eyes focusing in on Jade for the first time in moments.

"Then what, why all of this?" Jade asked in confusion.

"He told me Jade" Cat stated simply, Jade stared in confusion then in dawning horror as the implications of Cat's words weighed on her.

"Everything?" She asked slowly, a lead weight settling in her throat as she struggled to breathe.

"Everything" Cat stated simply, watching as Jade sunk to the floor in obvious despair.

"Then why?" Jade asked staring up at Cat as she struggled to understand.

"Why didn't I tell Beck, why didn't I ruin you, why didn't I threaten you to stay away from Robbie." Cat shrugged lazily.

"Robbie made me promise I wouldn't. He loves you Jade, a lot." Cat stated simply watching as Jade seemed to rally, the fury returning in spades.

"Then why did he sleep with you !" The question came out with far more force than she meant shocking both her and Cat.

Cat stared at Jade for a long moment, her eyes appraising. After a tense silence, she turned away, eyes downcast.

"We didn't" The words were hushed, tinged with guilt and sadness.

Jade was up in a second, she grabbed Cat's shoulders and turned her to look her in the eyes.

"Don't lie to me Cat, Robbie to me you-"

"We didn't sleep together Jade, I wanted to, I tried, told him I'd help him forget about you. He couldn't..." She trailed off, and Jade was surprised to see sobs wracking her tiny frame.

Jade titled Cat's head and was surprised to find Cat smiling.

"He held me all night, we just laid there and talked. I've never felt so special in all my life Jade".

Jade stood for a long moment before letting her hands fall away. "Your... your telling the truth." Jade sputtered backing away. "I ... I have to find Robbie" Jade sputtered turning away.

She made a few steps when a hand landed on her shoulder, she paused.

" If you hurt him, if you let him down. I will take him from you. I will do everything I can to make him forget he ever wanted anything to do with you." Cat's voice was like iron and Jade found herself bristling with anger and fear at her words.

Cat's hand fell away with a pat to Jade's shoulder.

"Robbie is an amazing guy, don't waste your second chance Jade" Without a word Jade strode off, intent on finding Robbie.

"Ugh, I really hate getting slapped" Robbie growled as he stared at his face in the mirror. The dim lighting of the boys bathroom making his face look pallid.

He sighed as he stared down at the broken fragments of his glasses.

"And she broke my glasses, today is just not my day"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Robbie turned to find a blurry figure leaning against the bathroom door.

"Jade is that you?" He asked squinting as the smiling face of Jade west slid in and out of focus.

"You lied to me puppet- boy-"

"This is the boy's bathroom Jade, you're not supposed to-"

"You and Cat didn't have sex Robbie, why did you lie to me" Jade's voice was soft, without a hint of accusation.

Robbie sighed as he buried his head in his hands. " I don't know Jade, I just... I didn't lie, we did sleep together, but all we did was sleep." Her small hands gripped his as she pulled his hands away and placed his hands on her chest.

"Jade... what happened to your shirt" Robbie spoke slowly his tongue feeling suddenly heavy as the warmth of Jade's skin seeped through his fingers.

"You were a bad boy for tricking me Robbie Shapiro, now I'm about to be a bad girl." Robbie swallowed nervously as Jade's smile widened.

"As for my shirt, I don't need it for the moment, and you won't need those pants either"

Jade fidgeted nervously as she adjusted Robbie's collar for the billionth time since they had arrived at the theater. " What is it with you and adjusting my clothes when you're nervous?" Robbie chuckled reaching out to clasp Jade's hands within his own. He smiled as he brought up each hand, and laid a small kiss on it, satisfied when Jade's fidgeting stilled and she blushed lightly form his actions.

" I hate waiting" Jade said simply grumbling a bit to herself as she [pulled her hands from Robbie's, pulling out her phone checked once again to check for messages. Robbie's laugh was light as he took her phone, and danced out of her reach. Smiling brightly as Jade chased after him.

"Give me my phone Shapiro" Jade growled as she caught up to Robbie, the boy using one long, lanky hand to hold Jade at bay while the other kept her cellphone out of her reach.

"Not until you calm down, all this stressing isn't good for you" Robbie chided heartily as Jade backed away her lips drawn into a thin line.

"And you keeping my phone from me won't be good for you" Jade threatened cracking her knuckles dramatically as she made menacing steps towards the curly haired boy.

Robbie rolled his eyes at Jade's threats and with a deft hand tossed the phone to her, which Jade surprised at the sudden acquiescence scrambled to catch.

"We both know you wouldn't hurt me" Robbie stated simply watching as Jade tucked her cell back into her pocket with a satisfied smirk.

"Do we?" Jade asked, balling up a fist as she continued towards Robbie. "And just how is it we know that?" Jade asked as she came to stand before Robbie secretly pleased when the boy didn't move away or flinch at her threats.

A hand came to rest on her hip as Robbie pulled her close, basking in the warm scent that was uniquely Jade as he bent down and captured her lips with his, kissing her gently. Pleased when her hand unclenched and came to cup his face lovingly. After a moment, the pulled away staring at each other.

"Are we interrupting something ?" Tori's voice rang out in the small theater, breaking Robbie and Jade's gaze. As they both turned to see Tori, Beck, Andre, and Cat each looking at them with surprise, and in Cat's case glee.

Robbie clasped Jade's hand squeezing it gently as they smiled at their friends, Robbie winking at Cat quickly as Jade's hand squeezed his in return.

"Guys, we've got something to tell you"


	7. Cheat Codes Epilogue

It was a brilliant day in L.A. as Cat Valentine skipped through the double doors of Hollywood Arts smiling and giggling as she made her way to her locker.

With a flourish and a bubbly, "ta-da" cat pulled open her locker. She was surprised to see a pile of her favorite red-velvet cupcake's stacked neatly in a small pile in her locker. Each in its own sealed wrapper. Glancing around for someone watching and finding no one, she pulled out a few of the confectionery delights and unwrapping them moaned delightedly as the flavor rolled over her taste buds. She stood there for a moment savoring her treat as she watched students pass by, waiving to a few friends as they passed.

After she finished the cupcake cat reached in and pulled out a large red valentine heart, decorated with her name on the front in glitter.

To: Cat, From : R

Looking around again and finding no one from her usual group, Cat opened the note and read quickly.

'_Cat, when you first told me about your plan to make Jade jealous, I'll admit I was skeptical, especially after the part where you wanted to tell Jade that we slept together, and having you actually sleep over to make the story more convincing, but it's been two weeks now, and Jade and I couldn't be happier. Maybe one day I'll even tell her the whole story. Anyways, thank you for everything, you're a true friend and I couldn't have done any of this without you. Consider the cupcakes a small thank you gift.'_

_'Your Friend, Robbie'_

_P.s. 'Heard about your date with Beck ; )'_

Smiling to herself, Cat slid the valentine back into her locker, and after stuffing a few of the cupcakes into her bag, cat shut the locker making her way towards her first class. Giggling to herself as she made her way to class.

_ The End _

A/N: I tried to make it obvious what was going on with Robbie and Cat, without making it like some crappy sitcom plot. I basically re-wrote this chapter five times before I got this version.

Anyway, Ladies and Gents that's the show, hope you had as much fun reading as I did writing. So till the next installment

~Keep it easy~


End file.
